


Slayer

by FateTheArcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: By "fixing terrible writing" I mean the way certain characters contradict themselves, F/F, F/M, First chapter is mostly Makochan but Chapter 2 will add in the rest of the thieves, Game-rewrite (sorta) from Makoto's pov-- After awakening her persona, I take a ton of liberties with Slayer abilities for Makoto-- but I have reasons, I'm writing this in a way so non-Buffy fans can enjoy it as well, M/M, Makoto is a badass, Makoto just has had enough, Multi, Scoobies wont appear for a while...., Slayer Makoto, The thieves are all precious children, Will add more characters as story goes on, hopefully that comes across alright?, super senses, super speed, super strength, trying to fix Atlus' terrible writing in this AU, universe fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateTheArcher/pseuds/FateTheArcher
Summary: Makoto has enough on her plate without adding in this "Mystical Destiny" she supposedly has.----Or, the one where Makoto wakes up and crushes her doorknob.





	Slayer

In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is The Slayer.

Well, Slayers now, emphasis on the second s. Buffy, the current Slayer, split the power of The Slayer with the help of her friends. She made it so all potential slayers would be called by the power. Now, the average Slayer is no longer forced to fight the darkness alone.

Each Slayer is given extensive training by fellow Slayers, and an army of super powered chosen ones for back up. All over the world, teenage girls rise up against the forces of darkness and fight back together.

Everywhere except Japan, that is.

One would think Japan, with its unique sociocultural atmosphere, would be a prime location for hell beasts to burst forth and rampage. Look at Godzilla as a prime example.

In reality, the country of Japan is located at the epicenter of a more... unique type of Hellmouth. The barrier between Japan and the hell-dimension it is linked to is so thin, that it is almost non existent.

You would think this is an ideal location for a Slayer to protect, that there would be Slayers called all over the country to fight. This is not so. There has never been a Slayer called to Japan in all of history. The spirits, or "Yokai", located there are generally mischievous in nature, but have a symbiotic relationship with humanity. With no ill-will intended towards humanity, there are few forces of evil to eradicate-- and those that do exist are easily subdued by fellow Yokai-- or local priestesses.

No ultimate evil-- no Slayer called. It's that simple. Thus, the New Watcher's council found no need to send Slayers and their Watchers to Japan. It would be a waste of resources, after all.

Maybe it was for that reason they missed her being called. Or, it could have been lost in the mountains of paperwork littering the Council's headquarters. Either way, the Council missed the signs of trouble brewing.

\----

Makoto Niijima knew nothing of Slayers, nor Hellmouths. All she knew was that something had changed the night prior.

Makoto stared at her bedroom door handle warily. Her hands came up to rub the sleep from her eyes. When she opened them again, she was met with the same sight.

"What...?" she muttered to herself quietly. She closed her eyes, then opened them once more for good measure. Still no changes.

"Did I just... crush my door handle?" She whispered to herself as she stared at the mangled metal. Somehow she managed to leave finger sized indents in the handle. The once round doorknob was now a flat piece of metal protruding from the door.

Her sleep deprived brain was screaming that something was wrong with this picture, but after the prior day's events, including awakening her Persona, she was having trouble pin pointing exactly what.

"I can't open my door like this."

\----

Once freed from her bedroom, Makoto proceeded to shatter three coffee mug handles, tear a cupboard door off, and bend her favorite cast iron skillet in half while trying to remove it from said cupboard. She then formed a crack in the granite countertop when she punched it in frustration. Not her smartest idea to date, but she was drained, and still needed her morning coffee.

"Sis doesn't even come in the kitchen, it'll be fine" Makoto told herself as she inspected the damage, before continuing to make herself omelette rice.

By the time Makoto was on her way to school she still had not managed to get her coffee, and was almost convinced she hallucinated her whole morning thus far. Almost; but only because she found that her strength wasn't the only part of her that had changed overnight.

The chalk screeched on the board once more, and Makoto covered her ears as subtly as possible. She was starting to develop a headache from the constant scratching.

"Niijima, could you please answer the problem on the blackboard?" her math teacher asked. He ceased writing on the board as he turned in her direction, unknowingly giving Makoto temporary relief.

"Yes sir." Makoto responded as she got up to answer the problem. The problem was simple enough. It was a calculus problem that she had solved the night before while studying. She would have no problem answering it.

Well, she would not have had trouble if the scratching of chalk to blackboard did not cause her to snap the piece of chalk. With shaking hands, and a quiet apology, Makoto accepted another piece of chalk from her teacher.

Another screech. Another snap. This continued for another minute before her teacher practically growled out, "If you didn't know the answer Niijima, you could have just said so!"

"No sir! I know the answer. I'll try to be more gentle." Makoto insisted, putting her weight on the board as she did so. With an echoing crash, the blackboard slipped off the wall, cracking as it hit the floor.

Screams echoed in the classroom, and the teacher shouted for everyone to settle down.

"Clearly the blackboard was installed wrong, it may have something to do with the chalk breaking too. Most likely some sort of defect in the blackboard..." he shook his head, then gestured for Makoto to return to her seat. She ignored her phone vibrating in her pocket as she sat down.

'I don't think it's the board that has a defect' Makoto couldn't help but think as she stared at her hands.

\----

That night, upon returning home, Makoto realized that the broken countertop was, in fact, visible from the door.

"Why did I think this would be easy to hide?" She grumbled to herself as she threw a tablecloth over the counter to conceal the damage. Luckily the cupboard door was easily reattached. The shattered mugs and the bent skillet were promptly deposited in the kitchen trash can.

"This has to be a Persona thing" she told herself as she inspected what remained of her doorknob. "How else could I have done all of this?" With a sigh, Makoto collapsed into bed, reclaiming her much needed sleep.

\-----

Mementos was thrilling, Queen discovered. Despite encountering demons of gigantic proportions there, she felt herself thriving in combat. It was as if she had been reborn anew for the sole purpose of destroying all demons that crossed her path.

With a twist to the neck, and a loud crunch, the massive demon she was fighting collapsed. With this, the loud buzz enveloping her entire being dissolved into a quiet hum.

"Bro" Skull breathed from his spot next to Joker. They, and the other Phantom Thieves, watched as Queen removed herself from the fallen demon's shoulders. She gave its head a solid kick for good measure, and was rewarded with another neck-bending crack. The demon dissolved into a puddle of red and black tar.

Queen strolled over to the spot where the demon had tossed her weapons. After a quick examination to ensure they remained in tact she fastened them to her side.

"Do you guys want to stare all day, or can we venture further into mementos?" She questioned, shaking the demon's blood off her gloved hands.

"That was AMAZING Queen!" Mona praised suddenly, scurrying right up to the girl. He waved his paws around in a frenzied blur.

"I've only seen Joker pull that off, and never with a demon of that size!" the cat was practically purring from his excitement.

Queen just shrugged in response, as if the strength required to break that behemoth's neck wasn't abnormal.

"Let's get going" Joker cut in, before the rest of the team could bombard Makoto with questions and comments.

"We need to get to our targets today, no time to slack off"

But even as they progressed further into the cavernous tunnel system, Joker couldn't help but wonder. Joker himself had killed demons in a similar fashion before, but they were also relatively close to his size. Not to mention, he always would ambush the demons he assassinated in such a way.

Makoto, on the other hand, managed to out speed a 10 ton demon--- and snap its neck--- while it was completely aware of her presence.

Maybe it was another part of her Persona's abilities, but to Joker something seemed off.

\----

"So... what powers did the rest of you get from the Metaverse?" Makoto found herself asking Ryuji when the team met at their hideout the next day. Ryuji perked up at the question, giving her a roguish grin.

"Dude, The Captain and I are boss with electricity! Haven' tested it out much yet--since we can only use our abilities in the Metaverse, but I bet we could make our own thunderstorm if we tried!" the faux blonde boasted. Makoto nodded at that in appreciation. The boy preened at the attention, as if starved for it. With that question answered, a new question popped into Makoto's thoughts.

"Wait, you can't use your skills in our world?" Makoto found herself blurting out. When the rest of the team began to stare at her, she realized she may have been mistaken about the source of her newfound strength.

"Are you saying you can?" Akira spoke up.

"Ummm... yeah?"

When Makoto Niijima awakened as a Slayer, there was no Watcher there to whisk her away for training, no explanations handed to her on a silver platter. The New Watcher's Council was unaware of the changes occurring in the land of the rising sun.

Maybe if they had noticed sooner, Japan's first Slayer would not have had to repeat history and face the darkness alone.

\----

Next time on Slayer:

_"We need to find somewhere more private to talk about this."_

_"This is going nowhere!"_

_"You're really gentle..."_

_"All of these girls were teenagers between 2003 and 2008..."_

_"That's a realistic looking cosplay!"_

_"I'll make you a deal kit-"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of my MANY brain children for Persona 5... I kinda have over 20 AUs in my brainstorming docs at the moment... I also post random shit on Tumblr under the same username-- so feel free to check me out there-- I sometimes post ideas that I'm never gonna write there! :3
> 
> This is my focus right now, though. I'm not gonna try writing anything else until I have more of a foundation on this fic...
> 
> Thanks to EmpressArcana for beta-ing for me! I honestly didn't think I'd like writing this series so much! It will definitely be a long story, I can assure you all of that. I'll try updating once a week-- but I can be pretty inconsistent with my writing motivation--- so I may take two weeks sometimes to update....
> 
> (I'm posting mobile so I'll probably edit the formatting later so it looks prettier)


End file.
